


Ash and Misty fuck in the forest

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Forest Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Pokemon Biology Fails, spoilers Pikachu doesn't pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Will Misty ever get up the nerve to confess her love to Ash? Or will Pikachu ruin the moment by peeing on everyone?





	Ash and Misty fuck in the forest

Misty loved Ash with a deep pining passion but was too scared he'd reject her because she kept smacking him and bitching about the bike. But she loved him and wanted to be his forever and so she pined and sighed as she watched him.

Ash loved Misty because she was a tsundere and he had a boner for being smacked around and getting mad about it. And he liked redheads. So one day he went to the forest to jerk off over her when he saw her standing there naked for no reason.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YOU PERVERT" she said and threw a pinecone at him.

"I LOVE YOU MISTY!" Ash yelled as he tore off his clothes. Misty cried and threw herself at him.

"Oh Ash I love you too! Let's lose our virginity right here in the forest where anyone could see us!" she said. So they groped and sucked on each other and then Ash put his penis in Misty's vagina for the first time.

"Ow." Said Misty.

"Sorry" said Ash.

"I'm fine now."

While they were fucking their little underage brains out Pikachu wandered over and saw them doing it and started jerking off to it because nothing makes a Pikachu hornier than watching humans bang. He cummed all over the trees and the ground just as Ash and Misty had an orgasm and there were love juices all over the place.

Nine months later a nearby Ursaring gave birth to a bunch of Pikachus. It was wild.


End file.
